The Dark Fires
by Galvatream
Summary: Seven evil Kai's. Each with a shared desire. These are the hidden tales of the most dangerous foe to ever threaten Ninjago and it's many positive universes.
1. The legends of The Dark Fires

_**The Legends of The Dark Fires**_

_You've seen and heard the tales of The Ninja. How they come in many versions across the Multiverse. But have you ever heard of the greatest evil to threaten this Multiverse? The biggest threat that emerged to face The Ninja. The tale of The Dark Fires. Seven corrupt version of a member of the Ninja, evil versions of Kai recruited to serve Fire'at'tor the Demon in his ambitious dream to one day rule all every universe. How did these versions of Kai come to be? what changed them? And how come they show no mercy towards their former comrades?_

_There is a multiverse, hidden deep below the one we all know and love. A Negative Multiverse where universes are classed by how dark and evil, they are. Each unstable and prone to collapse in on themselves. It is within these Negative Universes, that The Dark Fires were born. Seven Universes each faced a threat that resulted in Kai becoming the villain. The first of these great evils came during the time of the Digital Overlord, another during Chen attempted Anacondrai invasion, a third by Morro with a fourth by Nyam with a fifth by Mr E. The sixth came from another fate with Nya and the seventh by the Time Twins._

_And in all this, a being of great power and strength saw the potential in them. He began recruiting them, one by one. Each in order of how close their universe was in proximity to him. He wanted the rule over all life. His name was Fire'at'tor the Demon, he was the Guardian of the Negative Multiverse for over billions of years. Yet in the end, his own downfall came. The seven Kais. Kai the Destroyer, Kai the Insane, Kai the Ghoul, Kai the Murderdroid, Kai the Purple, Kai the Corrupt and Kaia the Submerged._

_Each came be created in a unique way, but they all shared the same desire, the desire for power, for control, to ensure that no one ever becomes who they did. And how they see achieving that desire, is through the ultimate control over the universes. And Fire'at'tor, has given them the necessary needs to achieve their ambitions._


	2. Kai the Destroyer

_**Kai the Destroyer**_

I remember my life so perfectly. The days of peace, of teaching as a teacher at Wu's academy. It was a simple life, no danger, no risks that could end you. I could've enjoyed the life, had it stayed peaceful.

When did it all start going downhill? Well, we got clearance for a field trip to Borg Industries, it was no big deal, just a tour of the massive tower. In and out. But it wasn't so easy. What we had assumed to be a simple meet and greet turned into one of the largest battles ever. A battle that cost us so much.

I remember the Techno Blades, how they could hack everything, The Overlord's return. It was a big event. The large glaring eyes upon the screen, the screechy voice. The very darkness that permeated the very place was enough to fill us all shivers. And then, to top things off. Wu sacrificed himself so that we could escape the city with the Techno Blades.

I thought things would get easy, that life would become simple from then on. We race in, reboot the system, destroy The Overlord Virus, and save the day. But since when was anything ever that simple. I had come to realize that now Jay and Cole were pinning over Nya.

Adding that to stress that I had already built up didn't help in anyway. And now we had come to Garmadon's Monastery. We couldn't have our Techno Blades within it's walls, so. I joined the others while Zane stayed to watch over them. I was present for the lesson and helped fight against The Overlord's Nindroids. The fight wasn't as we expected it. We thought we'd kick their butts and be finished with it all.

I remember our mission to take out the power, to shut down The Overlord's army. The plan worked for the first few days. Then Pythor returned, using his Electro-Eel's to power the Nindroids. But that was just the bottom of the cake. The Overlord had turned Wu against us. And then, to aid to that, The Overlord's hard drive was missing. And to think that things would get easy from there.

We returned to Ninjago City, desolate and lost, its citizens having turned to using their imagination and roleplay their favourite shows. But we went down under the city, to learn about the white scale we'd taken from Pythor. Skales wasn't happy about our presence, nor the fact that we had a dozen Nindroids on our tail. It was in the fight that we learned of what had happened. A distraction so that The Overlord could capture Lloyd.

I remember when we all thought it would be simple, that we'd rescue Lloyd, and all would be fine. But that didn't go as plan. We soon found ourselves on a wild ride that led to me getting captured. It was when I first discovered the pill that The Overlord was having constructed. A pill that could turn you into him.

I soon found myself in space with the others. We fought to keep the Golden Weapons and Mega Weapon out of the Nindroids hand but failed. We found ourselves stranded on a rock in space with limited air. We soon managed to get back to Ninjago. But then the worst came. We arrived and planned to take down The Overlord. When we moved in, everything fell apart.

I remember our fight, and what he did to Lloyd. The monster that Lloyd became, the creature that just started to kill everything he saw. The way he spoke like he was above us all, it was a dark day. I remember when we were soon joined by Cryptor and Pythor, alongside the other Nindroids. They had come to us; The Overlord had been destroyed. And the collapse of Ninjago had begun.

Then, with our final hours, we attacked Lloyd. I remember the exact details of how he murdered each and every one of them. How he showed no mercy to them. Even Garmadon fell. And when I watched as Jay and Nya expressed their love to each other, right before their deaths. I was enraged, I was burning with anger and hatred. Pythor had slipped me a pill shortly before we attacked.

I remember taking the pill. Feeling the power flow within my veins. The transformation that accompanied it. The pain of turning into a being like The Overlord twisted my mind. Turned me into a being of pure darkness. I could still control my Fire, but I also had the Darkness within.

I remember Lloyd begging for mercy after I pounded him into the ground. I remember the encounter well. He sat upon the ground, tears in his eyes, the words for mercy leaving his mouth. I was so angry, so full of rage, the need to avenge my friends stopped me from even thinking then. I said these words.

_"Mercy! You ask for mercy even when you showed none to my friends, to my family. You are a monster, and monsters must be put down!"_

I remember shortly afterwards, that I was approached by another version of me. He called himself Kai the Corrupt. He offered me the chance to get what I always wanted. And who was I to ignore that offer.

Looking back now, with my gold armour, formed from the Golden Weapons, my pulsating purple skin and lavender eyes, my torn gi still upon my body. My bare feet and arms exposed to the elements. I smile. Knowing that everything had turned out well in the end.


	3. Kai the Ghoul

**_Kai the Ghoul_**

I look down at my green body, the ability to see through myself would've once filled me with shock and depression. But now, now that I look down, I think to myself, was it worth it? Was all the trouble to get that scroll worth it? I know what my comrades think, yes, yes it was. But even they didn't know the betrayal that I had committed.

Morro, the Elemental Master of Wind, had possessed Lloyd. He was another case of 'I should've been the Green Ninja' syndrome. We'd done much in our fights. Nya was destined to become the Elemental Master of Water, but me, I was destined to become a freak, a monster, _a ghost_.

We needed to get a second scroll of Airjitzu, and the only way to do that was to enter the Temple of Airjitzu. So, what did we do, we went in to get the scroll. And on my journeys, I learned that it was Cole who became the ghost. But fate was different back home. Instead of Cole, I was cursed to become a ghost. I was filled with grief, with depression at the time. Shock and anger.

I remembered so closely, the moment that I left the temple with the scroll, the look upon my friends faces at my body, the loss of my mortal body. I broke down, it was the first time they had ever seen me so weak and vulnerable since Zane's 'death'.

In my grief, I split away from the others. I felt different. I couldn't use my Fire; it wouldn't respond to my commands. I had to rely upon other skills to fight. And that, well, I guess that was the tipping point in life.

I went behind their backs, I tracked down Morro, finding him with Lloyd in a cage. We did fight briefly, but after a few minutes, he realized that I wasn't here to fight, but to strike a deal. I would aid him in his quest, and in return, I got a mortal body. I would get one of the Ninja. At the time, I was jumping between Zane and Jay, but then also thought about Wu. And off all those times, I think the one I would've ended up with, was Cole.

I remember the fight, fighting against my friends. I would engage in battle against Skylor, who'd come to help the ninja. I didn't regret my choices. I wanted a mortal body, I wanted to control my Fire again.

I could feel the effects of defeat. Of being cornered after the Preeminent was drowned and the Cursed Realm destroyed. I was captured, about to be locked away in a cell at Kryptarium made of Deepstone for my crimes against Ninjago. But then, another version of me, A female came to my rescue. She fought The Ninja back and offered me a deal, I would get a mortal body in return for helping one rule over all. Who would I be to refuse such an offer?

Now, looking over my Deepstone gi, the green mist that forms my body, I smirk, and think about the power I have. And how the only thing that I need to fear be both Deepstone weapons or a Master of Water. My name is Kai, Kai the Ghoul, member of The Dark Fires and servant of Fire'at'tor the Demon.


	4. Kai the Insane

**Witness Kai's slow decent into insanity.**

* * *

**_Kai the Insane_**

* * *

_I would watch her upon the ground,_

_Resting in my arms._

_The green venom of a Tigerwidon upon her skin,_

_Sapping her life away._

_My life's work flashed before my eyes,_

_The promises I made to her all vanished in seconds._

_I would toss and turn at night,_

_The nightmares of her death playing over and over._

_This nightmare was a punishment,_

_It was driving me mad._

_I started hearing voices,_

_Those of my family._

_I think I'm going insane,_

_But I'm not sure._

_Help me escape this dream,_

_I want to wake up._

_The dreams stop,_

_But the voices don't._

_I now see myself falling into the abyss,_

_The darkness is welcoming._

_I think I've lost my mind,_

_But I'm not sure._

_I joke at the wrong times,_

_The others are concerned._

_I see the world through new eyes,_

_My vision is chaotic._

_I think I'm losing it,_

_But I'm not sure._

_I can see the dead,_

_They call out to me._

_I see the blood of my friends now,_

_I can feel it all on my hands._

_The days grew long,_

_My mind has gone._

_I have a new purpose,_

_Killing all in the craziest way._

_I think I'm going insane,_

_I've gone insane._

_I murder all for fun now,_

_I have no mercy left._

_I think I've lost my mind,_

_I've got no mind left._

_My laughter echoes across the void,_

_The empty streets and schools are shallow._

_I think I'm losing it,_

_I've lost it._

_I am changed,_

_No longer the person I was before._

_I am Kai the Insane,_

_Servant of Fire'at'tor and leader of The Dark Fires._


End file.
